Comme une évidence
by Fred Xavier
Summary: Après la mort de Fred, George nous parle de son frère. Il revient sur les moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble. /!\ TWINCEST YAOI /!\


**Note de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, pas très gaie oui (sans jeu de mot) mais bon. Merci à Happy, qui a été la première à celle cet OS, de m'avoir aidé à choisir le titre et d'avoir dit ce qu'elle en pensait. **

**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, n'hésitez pas o/**

Il n'est plus là. Il est parti. Je ne le reverrais jamais. Il faudra bien que je l'accepte. Mais c'est impossible !

Ca fait tellement mal. Tellement mal…

Fred, pourquoi toi ?

Je me souviendrais toujours de ton air gêné après notre premier baiser. Nous avions quatorze ans. Tu t'étais essuyé la bouche d'un revers de manche en rougissant. Je trouvais ça mignon. Seulement, c'était mal. Deux frères ne doivent pas avoir ce genre de relation.

Après nous nous n'avions plus parlé. Le temps des premières copines était là… J'en ai eu plusieurs. Toi aussi. J'aurais du être heureux. Le problème était que je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce jour. Le jour de notre premier baiser. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

Nous étions au Terrier, dans notre chambre. Il faisait beau et nous parlions joyeusement. Puis nous nous étions tus, à court de mot. Nous étions assis côté à côté sur le lit, à cinquante centimètres. Nous nous sommes regardés. Et là ce fut comme une évidence, comme si c'était déjà écrit. Nos lèvres se sont jointent. Nous avions quatorze ans. Ce fut doux puis plus ardent. Ce n'était pas que _notre_ premier baiser, c'était aussi _le mien_. Nos lèvres tremblantes, nos coups de langue maladroits… Ce devait être ton premier aussi. Nous nous sommes ensuite séparés à bout de souffle. Puis nous avions fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le temps est passé. Et je n'en pouvais plus. Alors je suis allé te parler.

_-Fred il faut qu'on parle._

_Fred se retourna vers son frère. Il savait de quoi voulait parler son jumeau alors il prit les devants._

_-George, c'était un accident._

_Deux ans étaient passés depuis ce jour. Mais jamais George ne l'avait oublié. Et les paroles de son frère eurent d'effet d'un poignard. George aurait tellement voulu que la personne devant lui lui dise que ce baiser comptait. _

_Devant le manque de réaction de son jumeau, Fred continua :_

_-Georgie, je veux pas te faire de mal mais on ne doit pas faire ça. Tu te rends compte, imagine que maman soit au courant ! Je vais pas te mentir, moi aussi j'en ai envie… Et ça me bouffe. Non, ça _nous_ bouffe ! Mais on peut pas faire autrement._

_George fut un peu soulagé mais il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, il fallait qu'il se libère de ses chaines ! _

_-Tu comprends rien ! J'en ai rien à faire de maman ou de n'importe qui d'autre !_

_Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Fred._

_-Comment tu peux dire ça ?_

_Sa voix était froide. _

_Il y eu un blanc, pendant lequel les jumeaux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ce fut George qui brisa le lien visuel en baissant la tête et prit la parole._

_-Excuse-moi, je voulais pas dire ça… Euh en fait, je veux faire ça avec toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Le reste je m'en fiche._

_Fred sembla réfléchir et se rapprocha doucement de son frère. Il lui prit les mains et ce dernier releva la tête._

_-Personne ne saura rien, hein ?_

_George sourit et acquiesça._

C'est alors qu'une relation a commencé. Nous n'allions jamais plus loin que les caresses, de peur de franchir le cap. Mais cela nous suffisait. Nous ne parlions pas non plus de la nature de cette relation. C'était un sujet tabou. Même si nous savions aussi bien l'un que l'autrec'était purement et simplement de l'inceste. De mon point de vue, peu importe ce que cela pouvait être, je t'aimais. Oui, j'étais amoureux de toi. Ou plutôt je suis amoureux de car mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. La mort ne change pas les sentiments.

Dès fois j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais sourire. Tu me manques tellement… Je suis heureux d'avoir construit un avenir avec toi, même si maintenant tu n'es plus là pour faire aboutir ses projets.

Peut-être était-ce ton destin…


End file.
